groovy_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen
Gwen is one of the "Main 6" Groovy Girls. She was made in 2004, then... ...revamped in 2006 alongside the rest of the Main 6. On the show, she is voiced by Candi Milo. Personality in the Show Gwen Bridges is the leader of the Groovy Girls. She's full of good ideas, and has a good head on her shoulders. Gwen knows what she's doing, and this loyal girl will always stick up for her friends, no matter what. She also is very into rock music, and is gifted on guitar, bass, and bongo drums. She started the Groovy Girls' club, as well as the Groovy Girls' rock band which she plays bass (and occasionally, bongo drums) in. Whenever there's a problem, Gwen will always find a way to make things better. Determined and optimistic, she'll keep trying even if her ideas are to fail. Gwen is also known for throwing awesome slumber parties which the other Groovy Girls love! Her groovy BFF is O'Ryan. Appearance The original Gwen has blonde hair in 3 pigtails. A smile exactly like 2006 Reese and Roxette is on her face. She wears a chartreuse T-shirt with a pink guitar and "Chicks Rock" on it in blackletter text. She has a black and white houndstooth skirt and non-removable magenta leggings under it. She wears orange boots and with pink soles. The revamped Gwen has blonde hair in a ponytail. She wears a brown tank top with green, blue, and pink floral designs and pink ruffles. She also wears pink Capri pants with a blue bow on them. Gwen also has blue fishnet stockings and gold shoes. Name Meaning Welsh, "white, pure, smile" Gallery File:Gwenjpg.jpg|This is the 2004 Gwen. File:Gwen2.jpg|This is the 2006 Gwen. File:Gwenminis.jpg|This is Gwen's Mini doll. File:Supergwen1.jpg|This is the 2005 Supersized Gwen. File:Supergwen2.jpg|This is the 2006-07 Supersized Gwen. GG at lunch.jpg Minis.jpg Woodkin Gwen.jpg|Woodkins Gwen Gwen mascot.jpg|The Gwen mascot suit. Trivia * She is the only character out of the Main 6 to have supersized dolls of both her looks. ** This is because she is the most popular of them, due to being the leader. * To voice Gwen, Candi Milo uses the same voice she used for Goat on Pig Goat Banana Cricket, but in the first episode she used the same voice she used for the girl in the poodle skirt from a Rhodes Furniture ad. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMl55zIKuDI) *When embarrassed, she lets out an "eek" and does a face plant. *Her catchphrase is "Stay groovy!" **She also has a tendency to mix words like "fabulous", "teriffic", "fashionable", "fantastic", "stylish", and "delicious" into cool new words like "Fabulicious", "Stylicious", and "Fashiontastic". *Her signature laugh is a nasal laugh that sounds similar to a horn. It is spelled as "HAAAAAAAAH HAHAHA!" *Her signature sound effect is a guitar riff played whenever she gets an idea. *A tiny Gwen keychain is included with the Forever Friends Backpack. *She, Ailene, Lakinzie, Cicely, Carissa, Celeste and Angelique are the few Groovy Girls known to have mascot suits made resembling them. *Her favorite TV show is Power Pixies, a cartoon series similar to real TV shows Pearlie, Winx Club, The Powerpuff Girls, and Sailor Moon which has "positive female role models". Vanessa and O'Ryan also enjoy Power Pixies, but Reese hates it because she feels that the main character, Julianna, is "a perfect Mary-Sue who could do no wrong". *She is outgoing, but gets quite shy when she's around her crush Kyle. Category:Main 6 Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:Blonde Category:Dolls Category:Characters with mini dolls Category:Open-Mouthed Smile Category:Supersize Category:TV Show Category:2000's Fashions